Harle
Summary Harle (or "Tsukuyomi" in the japanese version) is a mysterious harlequin in Chrono Cross. Originally working alongside Lynx for unknown reasons, she eventually joins Serge and his group when he and Lynx exchange bodies due to the Dragon Tear. She follows the party as a loyal companion during a significant part of their travels, but eventually leaves without warning before they actually face the Six Dragon Gods. In truth, she's the seventh Dragon God, "The Dark Moon Dragon". She was created through the combined power of all six Dragon Gods, when Schala caused a Magnetic Storm that loosened FATE's influence - an influence that had been sealing their powers until then, through the powers of the Frozen Flame. Her motivations got conflicted near the end of the game - torn between the inescapable fate of following the will of the Time Devourer and her feelings for Serge, she eventually said her farewells to the party right before the final battle, integrated as a part of her creator, never to be seen again. Harle speaks with an interlanguage called Franglais - a blend of English and French. In her vocabulary of French words, she most often uses the words "moi" and "oui". She also has an habit of teleporting around for no reason, which she does quite frequently. Either due to the influence of the Time Devourer or because of her knowing full well that she was destined to become a part of it all along, Harle displayed a mix of jokingly, aloof and nihilistic views of aspects of life at some of her appearances. If the player has her in the party throughout the whole game, it's possible to note that she becomes increasingly more friendly towards the party until she inevitably reaches the point of no return. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Harle, Tsukuyomi, Dark Moon Dragon Origin: Chrono Cross Gender: Female Age: 18 years old Classification: Enigmatic Jester, Dragon God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Magic (Via Elements and Spells of the White, Black, Red, Green, Yellow, Blue and White properties. Can also transform the entire battlefield with different properties to empower her spells), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Durability Negation, Able to bypass foes resistances by forcing Elemental Properties and weaknesses into them, Can change her own elemental properties, Status Effect Inducement (Can also remove them or shift the ones inflicted on herself to the foes who inflicted them), Magic, Limited Probability Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Healing, Disease Manipulation and Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Can teleport, enter and leave 2-D spaces, as well as being able to BFR foes to 2-D space (Could enter and leave a 2-D world such as the Temporal Vortex at will. Allowed Serge to enter or leave it with her help, otherwise leaving it impossible for him to return to Reality), Plant Manipulation, Resurrection (Not combat applicable, as it can only be used on allies), Power Nullification (Via SealAll), Can forcibly remove souls and BFR them to Hell, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation, Energy Projection, Telekinesis, Healing Spells, Holy Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon an UFO or the Grim Reaper), Explosion Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create a pocket reality with Lunairetic), Can affect and destroy Souls, Resistance to Soul, Memory and Mind Manipulation (Can also shift her own properties to become resistant to a number of different attacks), Can damage and destroy past non-existence and affect Non-Existent beings and locations, True Flight, Homing Attacks, Can hit intangible targets such as ghosts, Statistics Amplification and reduction of a foe's statistics Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Comparable to a near endgame Serge. Considering her status as a Dragon God, created by the combined powers of all others and her connection to the Time Devourer, she should be stronger than most of the other party members that confronted the Time Devourer in the end.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Serge and his party.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Can tank attacks from Serge, survived an attack from Kid near the end of the game. Shouldn't be any weaker than the party members who endured attacks from the Time Devourer). Stamina: Likely High, possibly Inexhaustible (fought many consecutive battles alongside the party without showing any signs of tiring - each of the Dragon Gods are like manifestations of Nature and pure energy given form). Range: Varies. Tens of meters with guns - likely Planetary with Elements, considering the Dragon Gods have influence in the whole planet and the Meteor Shower spell calls for meteors from beyond the two moons of the planet. Cross-Dimensional with Teleportation (can enter and leave 2-D spaces at will and all Dragon Gods can freely cross between parallel worlds). Standard Equipment: Prism Pellets, a ranged weapon that raises damage by 20%. Moonglasses, which reduces all damage taken by 25%. Intelligence: Gifted. Played both Lynx and the supercomputer FATE for fools as part of her mission to retrieve the Frozen Flame. Was partly responsible for the events that killed Lucca, and also acted as a spy for quite a while in Serge's party. Was usually knowledgeable of many places and situations in the history. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Red Elements: * Tablet: Restores some energy. * Turn Red: Gives the "Red Elemental" property to a foe, making them more weak and susceptible to effects and damage from Blue Element Spells. May also be used on herself to turn her own physical attacks of the Red property. * Fireball: Hurls spheres of flame at the enemy. * Ointment: Heals burns and Fire or Red Elemental related status effects. * Magma Bomb: Launches a volley of explosive fireballs at all enemies. * Fire Pillar: Burns enemy in a pillar of flames. * Strengthen: Raises her attack power temporarily. * Weaken: Decreases the enemy's attack power. * Magma Burst: Makes a magma geyser raise from beneath the foes. * Red Field: Transforms the entire battlefield into one of Red Elemental property, dramatically raising the effects of all Red Elemental Spells. * Inferno: Heats the atmosphere to extremely high temperatures. - Blue Elements: * Turn Blue: Gives the "Blue Elemental" property to a foe, making them more weak and susceptible to effects and damage from Red Element Spells. May also be used on herself to turn her own physical attacks of the Blue property. * Cure: Restores some energy. * Aqua Beam: Blasts foe with a high pressure water stream. * Medicine: Heals diseases and other Blue Related status effects. * Ice Lance: Hurls an Icicle Spear at an unsuspecting foe. * CurePlus: Heals a significant amount of her wounds. * Aqua Ball: Launches a large sphere at water against foes. * Nimble: Raises the probability of her foe's attacks missing by a fixed percentage. * Numble: Decreases the probability of the enemy evading her attacks by a fixed percentage. * Ice Blast: Flash-freezes foe in a cage of Ice. Can leave them frozen after the attack. * Blue Field: Transforms the entire battlefield into one of Blue Elemental property, dramatically raising the effects of all Blue Elemental Spells. * Deluge: Corners foes with a great ice wall, then inundates the battlefield in icy cold waters. Can inflict disease/flu status - which confuses the opponent's actions and makes their stamina deplete faster and be harder to recover. - Green Elements: * Turn Green: Same as Turn Red or Turn Blue, but with Green instead. * Bushwhacker: Generates a whirlwind where the foe stands, slicing from all directions with wind and leaves. * Antidote: Nullifies poisons and other Green related status effects. * Heal: Restores some energy. * Aero Saucer: Throws multiple blades of razor-sharp air to slice the enemy. * Bush Basher: Surrounds and encases foes in a massive cage of thorny brambles that erupt from the ground. * HealAll: Restores a moderate amount of her energy, as well as her allies. * Eagle Eye: Raises the probability of her attacks connecting. * Bat Eye: Decreases the probability of the foe's enemies connecting. * Aero Blaster: Like the name implies, shoots air blasts against the foes. Can inflict the fear status, "Afraid", which raises the probability of the foe receiving critical damage from attacks. * GreenField: Same as Blue or Red Field, but with Green instead. * Carnivore: Summons a massive Venus Fly to devour all foes. - Yellow Elements: * Turn Yellow: Same as Turn Red, Blue or Green, but changes to Yellow instead. * Uplift: Uses Telekinesis to blast foes with rocks. * Brace: Nullifies reductions to her attack power and other Yellow related status effects. * Electro Jolt: Hurls a ball of Electricity against the foe. * Capsule: Moderately restores her energy. * Upheaval: Raises several stalagmites from the ground and may decrease the foe's overall attack power. * HiRes: Increases defensive power. * LoRes: Decreases the defensive power of the enemy. * Electro Bolt: Massive thunderbolts surround the enemy and may leave them stunned after damaging, unable to properly evade attacks. * YellowField: Same as Blue, Red or Green Field, but modifies to Yellow instead. * ThundaStorm: Makes a storm of thunderbolts fall from the sky. Much like electro bolt, may leave foes stunned. - Black Elements: * TurnBlack: Same as the other "Turn" spells, but with Black. * Gravity Blow: Manipulates the force of gravity to blast the foes away. * BlackOut: Nullifies any Darkness or Black related status effects. * Hell Soul: Forcibly removes the Soul of the enemy from their body and prevents it from returning, making resurrection or regeneration an impossibility. * Anti White: Prevents Light, Holy and other White related techniques from being used beforehand. * Gravitonne: Crushes all foes with a supergravitational field. * Genius: Increases own magical power. * Imbecile: Decreases the magical power of the enemy. * Hellbound: One Hit Kills foes by distorting their bodies and BFR's their very soul to the depths of Hell in another dimension, preventing resurrection or regeneration. * Revenge: Shifts any amount of status effects inflicted on Harle to the enemy who inflicted them. * FreeFall: Launches opponent to the air then leaves them to collide against the ground. * Nostrum: Restores a massive amount of her energy, healing nearly all wounds. * Diminish: Targets the field and halves all Elemental damage received. * SealAll: Seals all elements and magic or energy attacks, preventing them from being used for a while. * BlackHole: Sucks everything that exists in the area to the depths of a super vacuum. If used against those who wield Light, Holy or White related powers, this attack will instantly kill. * Mothership: Summons a big UFO to blast foes with explosive lasers. * Grim Reaper: Summons Death itself to absorb all foes and the battlefield unto itself before blasting them away through a gate for massive damage. - White Elements: * TurnWhite: Same as the other "Turn" spells, but with White. * Revive: Revives an ally from incapacitation. Not useful for solo battles. * PhotonRay: Shoots a laser beam at the foes. * WhiteOut: Removes light, holy or other White related status effects. * Meteorite: Calls upon a comet from outer space to hit the foe's head. Also damages with the Cosmic property. * RecoverAll: Restores energy, moderately healing wounds. * PhotonBeam: Blasts foes with a more powerful laser. It's a stronger version of Photon Ray and can inflict foes with the Fatigue status effect, which makes their stamina deplete much faster in battle. * Panacea and/or Purify: Nullifies all status effects on Harle. * Strong Minded: Raises magical defenses. * Weak Minded: Decreases magical defenses. * Meteor Shower: Calls forth a meteor storm from outer space to blast the battlefield. Much like PhotonBeam, it inflicts Fatigue. * Full Revival: Not useful for single combat. Revives an ally and fully restores their energy. * Holy Light: Casts a Holy Circle upon the foes, surrounding them with. Annihilates/Instantly kills enemies that are Undead. Can also inflict foes with the Fatigue status effect, which makes their stamina deplete much faster in battle. * Magnify: Temporarily increases all Element damage by a 1.5 rate. - Techs: * Moon Beams: Creates a dark pocket reality where an Eclipse takes place, before blasting the foes with energy blades shaped like a crescent moon. * Moon Shine: Raises the physical defense by 20%, but decreases magical defense by 25% in exchange. * Lunairetic: Creates a dark pocket reality where an eclipse takes place. The Eclipse itself becomes a ring of energy which seals the foes in it. Then, it becomes a massive globe of energy which explodes whilst the foes are still trapped on it, returning to the normal battlefield. Others Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: ' Asgorath Dungeons and Dragons Asgorath's Profile (Speed was equalized) '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Element Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Probability Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Tier 2 Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users